


Trapped Together

by portkeykelsea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Aurors, Banter, F/M, One Shot, Sarcastic Draco Malfoy, Teamwork, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portkeykelsea/pseuds/portkeykelsea
Summary: Written for DFFR 2.0 Drabble DaysPrompt: Trapped TogetherDraco and Hermione are Aurors, sent on assignment to scan an area for Dark Magic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Trapped Together

“It started out as a simple mission: scout the northern region of muggle London for dark magic activity. Us aurors are familiar with this sort of assignment. Routine procedure, really. But the moment Hermione Granger was assigned as my partner, I knew this was going to be anything but simple.”

“I can hear you; you know.” Hermione Granger huffed.

Draco Malfoy drawled, “I know you can hear me. That’s the whole point. If we had flown on brooms like I suggested, we wouldn’t be-“

“-in this predicament, I know, I know!” 

“’Predicament’? This is no mere predicament, my bushy-headed comrade. This is a trap.” He indicated the earthen room around them. “Literally. We walked directly into a dark magic trap, which we would not have done if we were flying on broomsticks like actual witches and wizards.”

“Call me bushy-headed one more time, Malfoy.” 

But her gritted teeth did not intimidate him. Rolling his eyes, he walked the perimeter of the area once more. 

The pair seemed to be sealed in an underground cavern. Rocks and roots cragged across the walls, ceiling, and floor. It had all happened rather quickly; Draco and Hermione had been scanning a park which had been tagged by the ministry. Such tags indicated recent signs of dark magic. During their inspection, one step too close to a strange-looking artefact had landed them…well, wherever they were. 

Luckily, Hermione was able to charm a few roots to hold smokeless blue flame, so the space was well lit.

“Neither of us are nauseous and it doesn’t seem to have transported us to a different location, so it’s not a portkey,” Hermione deduced.  
She had been fiddling with the item, which looked like a broken chunk of glass, and continued to wave her wand around it.

“And that helps us how?” 

At this, Hermione leveled her gaze with his. She went on.

“As it’s not a portkey, it must contain some sort of movement magic. Dark, though, obviously. Don’t touch it.”

Draco pulled his hand back and began to pace the dirt floor.  
“We need to get out of here, Granger. Someone must have been alerted about the disturbance by now.”

He wasn’t wrong. They had been stuck for a half hour. Draco had searched the place over, but there seemed to be no way out. 

“I’m thinking,” Hermione bit her lip, “Give me a minute.”

“We may not have a minute!”

As if his response caused it, the roof of their cavern began shifting. Hermione noticed it first.

“It’s separating us from each other.”

“What?”

“Look at the earth, it’s shaping between us. Cutting us off from one another, like some slow-motion earthquake.”  
Sure enough, the room seemed to be splitting into two, slowly but steadily. They tried to stand closer together, but the dirt and roots moved with them, forcing its way between them once more. Suddenly, Hermione threw her arms around Draco, pulling him tightly against every curve of her body. He felt her cheek on his chest and warmth flooded his face.

“Um. What are you doing?” He asked.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m trying something.”

“Well, I have to be honest, it’s working for me -hey- OW!”  
Draco rubbed his head where she had smacked him. He reached for her, but she was no longer near him. The dirt, the dark magic, had separated them again.  
He heard her sigh. 

“I was trying to see if we were connected enough, it might stop separating us. Oh!” She gasped, “Malfoy, look! Quick, see if you can get to the opening right there at the top.”  
Cheeks still warm, Draco glanced to where she had indicated. With how tall he was, he knew he’d be able to. If he went before the room finished shifting into two, that is.

“No,” he said firmly, “I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to! Someone could be coming at any moment, you’re tall enough to get out, and talented enough to deal with anyone waiting for you on the other side.”

“Did you just… compliment me?” 

He felt Hermione roll her eyes.

“Focus up Malfoy or-”

She let out a scream as darkness blinded them both. 

“Are you hurt?” Draco was surprised how alarmed his voice was. 

He hated hearing the sound of her scream. 

Draco tried to move closer to her, his hands digging into the rocks and dirt around him. But their rooms were already too divided for him to reach her. 

“I’m fine, just go. Go, you have to get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you, Granger!” Draco Malfoy growled.

“You can, you have to, otherwise we’ll both be trapped.”

“Granger.”

“Draco-” 

Though he couldn’t see her, his head snapped her direction at the sound of his first name. 

“-I can’t see, I’m far too short to reach the opening, and if you go, we might make it if…”

“…If I come back for you.” He finished her thought.

The reality of the situation hit Draco. He had trained for numerous scenarios like this one. He knew the odds of survival, with or without a partner. But he had never had to make this kind of tough call before. 

Draco sighed.  
“Leave it to a life-threatening experience for me to realize how badly I want you to say my first name again."

“I can hear you, you know,” Hermione said quietly, a hint of a smile in her tone.

Draco smirked thinking back to their earlier conversation.  
“I know you can hear me. That’s the whole point.”


End file.
